Fluffiness for the Otaku Soul
by Dr. Stilla Live
Summary: A collection of fluffy moments from various Naruto characters. Please R&R and tell me what you think! :hiatus:
1. With love and tomatoes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Ino. Or Tenten. Or Kiba. Let alone anything else created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Note on the fic: Let's start with Sasuke and Itachi! This is set before the timeskip, just so you know. Before Sasuke killed Itachi. Before all that angsty stuff happened. Before I almost cried when I read that chapter. Before…you get the idea.

OoOoOoO

Gifts. Good ones often come in small packages. Little packages wrapped in brown paper-just like the one Uchiha Itachi had in his hands. It was around eleven o' clock in Konoha, and the missing nin was on the porch of his old home. He set the package in front of the door, slid back the wooden panel leading inside the living room, and quietly walked up the stairs his old bedroom.

_Creeaak…_

Itachi stopped. Had his brother heard the door? He paused, and listened for movement. All he heard was a slight grumble, and the sound of the room's inhabitant shifting a bit. Then came silence. The elder slipped inside the room, and sat on the very edge of the bed. There he was, almost thirteen, Uchiha Sasuke.

'_He looks so peaceful when he's not trying to kill me…' _Itachi smiled as he looked down at his second-to-last surviving relative. _'I wish things could be like they used to…well, anyway, it's nice to see you again Sasuke. I can tell you're doing well as a ninja-I just know it. Kami, you're growing up so fast...Mother and Father would be so proud if they were here...happy birthday, and good luck in all you do, little brother. Until we meet again.'_

He brushed a stray hair from Sasuke's face, stood up, and silently walked out the door - within a minute, Itachi was out of the house, on the streets of Konoha once more.

…

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his alarm's nasal buzz. He quickly slapped the snooze button, and turned the annoying device off.

"Oh great. July twenty third, here I come." He stretched, put on his clothes, and went down wash up and get some breakfast - cereal. When he finished, he double checked that he had everything necessary for the day: Extra kunai just in case any girls decided to hug him, his forehead protector, his bag…yes, he had all he needed. Sasuke slid open the door, and almost didn't notice the mysterious package wrapped in brown paper at his feet. He picked it up, shook it a bit, sniffed it, and looked at it in the light before confirming that it was safe to open. He peeled of the tape that sealed it and slid it's contents into his hand.

A recipe book. And a homemade one by the looks of it - everything was handwritten and bound with string. Sasuke opened the book and soon came to realize that every recipe called for _tomatoes_, his favorite food. Who was this from? Ino? Sakura? Some other girl? No, they never could have known…Sasuke was secretive about his liking of the red fruit. He recalled that the only person alive who knew was…

_Itachi._

Sasuke shook his head. Tch, Itachi would be the last person in the _universe _to give him a present. It had to be someone else who found out…he _had_ to find out who this mysterious recipe book deliverer was…

OoOoOoO

Man, I had so much fun writing this oneshot! Even though it was kinda short, I hope you liked it. I most likely won't update this collection regularly, but I promise I will every time I have a chapter finished! I would also love critiques and reviews. I love them, even though I don't have any yet~

Goodbye, and thanks for reading!


	2. Girls

Disclaim: Don't own Naruto, and I never will.

OoOoOoO

Shikaku looked up from his newspaper as he heard the wail of his four-year-old outside in the front yard. He got up and opened the door just as Shikamaru came running down the pathway, tears streaming down his round little face. Shikaku did what any father would do, and knelt down and opened his arms. The kid sobbed into his father's shoulder, while the jonin rubbed his son's back.

"What happened?"

Shikamaru gave a sniffle. "I-Ino threw a rock at me!"

"Where did she get you?"

"Right here." He took a step back and pointed to a fresh bruise on his shin.

"Are you feeling okay kiddo?"

"Yeah dad. But...I think I'm afraid of girls. Is that wimpy?" Shikaku shook his head and ruffled Shikamaru's hair.

"'Course not. I'm scared of 'em too." The younger Nara signaled that he wanted to be picked up, and Shikaku did so. Shikamaru rested his head in the crook of his fathers neck.

"They're _evil_ dad," he whispered. The jonin checked for the presence of his wife before answering, and then he chuckled.

"You are _so_ right."

Father and son walked back into the house, both happy to know that they shared the same views on the female kind.

OoOoOoO

I am so, so, so, sososososo, _so_ sorry. I haven't updated this since last year, and I feel awful about it. Here's what happened: I was busy with school. Okay, that was pretty understandable, right? Well then I got writer's block. And then I got inspiration, and_ then_ I got lazy. _Lazy_. And then I started typing again out of guilt. And here we are. I just realized that I used a heck of a lot of 'and's, but oh well.

And _here's_ the story behind this oneshot: Once upon a time, I was typing my other oneshot for this collection (spoiler: it's got Deidara and Kurotsuchi in it) and I went to take a shower. Once in the shower, I got the idea for this and thought, "Hey, I can post this and buy some more time to type the other oneshot!" And thus, this midget-of-a-oneshot was born. I hope it was at least _slightly_ fluffy. And remember: comments, critiques, and suggestions make the fanfiction world go 'round...


End file.
